More Than I Expected
by JessAngelus
Summary: After going through a divorce, Buffy moves to Chicago and works as an ER doctor at County Hospital. This move will change her life forever but whether the change is good or bad us up to her. Will she let herself love again? BuffyMark Green!
1. Chapter 1

Title: More than I expected 

Chapter 1/?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Btvs characters or any of the ER characters and I'm not making any money from this. If I were I would already have a new laptop and not have to use this crappy thing. lol.

Pairings: It mentions Buffy/Angel but it's not BA. Actually it's Buffy/Mark Green. Weird huh? But I thought I'd try this out since nobody has written this before. As far as I know anyway.

Summary: After going through a divorce, Buffy moves to Chicago and works as an ER doctor at County Hospital. This move will change her life forever but whether the change is good or bad us up to her. Will she let herself love again?

Rating: Um…If you can watch Btvs then you can read this.

Feedback: Yep! Don't make me go all "Bride of Chucky" on you. _"If I took the time to cook you can at least wash a dish!!!" _ Well same thing applies here people! I took the time to write this, you can at least take 30 seconds to review. Plus I need to know how people feel about this pairing. Constructive criticism welcome.

Dedication: To Anthony Edwards, cuz I think he rocks! Did you see him in Top Gun? Awesome! If you haven't seen the movie, it's worth the rent! Get it! Get it!

AN: This is AU. All human. Buffy and Angel were married for 17 years before getting a divorce after Angel cheated on her. They have 4 kids not including Connor cuz he's Darla's kid, not Buffy's, but Darla is dead so Buffy is the only mom Connor has ever known.

In ER Susan Luis left 2 months ago so Mark is kinda over it but not completely. He didn't get beat up or any of that stuff.

Things you need to know:

Buffy legally adopted Connor when he was 6 months old. He is 17 in this story. His birthday is April 7, 1989.

Kal-El was born 7 months after Connor so he is 17 also. His birthday is November 9, 1989.

Harry and Talan are twins. Harry was born first. They are both 15. Their birthday is July 31, 1991.

Kailee is the youngest. She is 11. Her birthday is September 23, 1995.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Mark." Kerry Weaver called as she walked down the hall towards him.

"That new Pediatrician is going to be stopping by sometime today to check the place out and get her schedule. You going to be here?"

"Yeah. I'm not leaving till 6:00. Plus I wanna make sure Doug doesn't give her a hard time." Make said as she caught up with him.

"He still not happy about having her here?"

"He'll get over it. I think he liked being the main Pedi's doc around here. Now we got someone else coming in…I wouldn't be too thrilled either."

"Hmm. Well when she comes I'll show her around for a bit them send her to you and Doug."

"Sounds good. When is she starting her shifts?"

"First thing Wednesday morning."

"Wednesday? Why not Monday?"

"She just moved out here and her apartment isn't ready yet. There were some maintenance problems so she couldn't move in on time. She just got the place yesterday so she has to unpack and at least make the place semi-livable."

"Wow. Sounds hectic. Will she even be able to start by Wednesday?"

"She says yes. I offered to give her another week but she declined."

"Strange. Well better for us. We could use the help around here."

"Sure could."

"Well I've got a patient. Page me if you need me." Make said then walked away.

0o0o0o0o

Buffy Summers walked in to County Hospital at 3:00 pm and walked up to the desk.

The girl behind the desk was tall brunette who looked to be in her early twenties and reminded Buffy of Faith a little bit.

"Yeah?" The woman asked.

"Um I'm Buffy Summers. I'm the new Pedi's transfer. I'm here to see Kerry Weaver."

"Oh yeah. Hang on." She paged Weaver and told Buffy she would be with her in a minute, before going back to her magazine.

Buffy took a moment to look around the small entrance hall. The place looked a bit smaller than Sunnydale Methodist but she could see herself working here.

"Miss Summers?" A redheaded woman asked as she approached. She was about Buffy's height and walked with a crutch and had a stern face.

"Yes."

"Hi. I'm Kerry Weaver." She shook Buffy's hand. "I'm Chief Resident."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Well let's get started, shall we."

Kerry Weaver proceeded to lead Buffy down several different hallways, pointing out rooms and different equipment and explaining policy.

"Ok now that we've got that out of the way you can meet Dr. Greene and Dr. Ross. Dr. Ross is the other pediatrician you'll be working with."

"Ok."

They enter the staff room and saw two men seated at a table. One was good looking with wavy dark hair with small flecks of gray and brown eyes. The other was nearly completely bald, but still looked really good, with beautiful blue eyes.

"Mark, Doug, this is Buffy Summers, the new Pedi's transfer."

"Hi. Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure is mine, I'm sure." The dark-haired on said and shook her hand. "Doug Ross."

"Mark Greene." The other man said and shook her hand as well.

"Well you two can let her in on anything she needs to know and answer any of her questions, I'm sure." Dr. Weaver said.

"Of course." Mark agreed.

And she left the room.

"So Miss Summers, any questions?" Mark asked.

"No, and it's Buffy, please."

"Sure." He gestured for her to take a seat and she did.

"You know, you really don't have to start Wednesday. I understand you just moved here from California. I'm sure you need some time to settle."

"Oh no. I'm fine with starting Wednesday. As for settling, two of my sons are flying in early to give me hand, though it's probably just an excuse to get out of school."

"Oh, well if you're sure…"

"I am."

0o0o0o0o

Ok. I need feedback. I haven't seen this pairing done before so I need to know what people think. Pretty please!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: More than I expected 

Chapter 2/?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Btvs characters or any of the ER characters and I'm not making any money from this. If I were I would already have a new laptop and not have to use this crappy thing. lol.

Pairings: It mentions Buffy/Angel but it's not BA. Actually it's Buffy/Mark Green. Weird huh? But I thought I'd try this out since nobody has written this before. As far as I know anyway.

Summary: After going through a divorce, Buffy moves to Chicago and works as an ER doctor at County Hospital. This move will change her life forever but whether the change is good or bad us up to her. Will she let herself love again?

Rating: Um…If you can watch Btvs then you can read this.

Feedback: Yep! Don't make me go all "Bride of Chucky" on you. _"If I took the time to cook you can at least wash a dish!!!" _ Well same thing applies here people! I took the time to write this, you can at least take 30 seconds to review. Plus I need to know how people feel about this pairing. Constructive criticism welcome.

Dedication: To Anthony Edwards, cuz I think he rocks! Did you see him in Top Gun? Awesome! If you haven't seen the movie, it's worth the rent! Get it! Get it!

0o0o0o

Buffy left the hospital and rushed to the airport. Connor and Harry were flying in from LA and their flight would arrive soon.

Buffy sighed at the thought of her kids. They had been through so much in the past few months. Especially Connor. The custody battle had been ugly to say the least.

Buffy shook her head to clear it. She wouldn't dwell on those thoughts. This was their new start and she'd make the best of it.

She entered the airport and wandered around until she found gate P. She checked her watch and saw she still had a few minutes before they arrived and took a seat.

A few minutes later she heard the announcer say the flight had arrived and stood to look for her boys.

She spotted them and waved them over. Upon reaching her they dropped their bags and launched themselves into her arms.

"Mom!" They said simultaneously.

"My boys." She murmured into their hair. She pulled back after a minute. "I'm so glad you guys are here." She said smiling.

"Us too. Believe me." Harry said.

"Yeah. It was like a war zone when we left. Dad's still throwing a fit, of course. That's why Kal stayed instead of Harry. An older one needed to be there to help maintain order, and it sure as hell wasn't going to be me."

Buffy sighed. "I'm so sorry, you guys. I…the last thing I wanted was to mess up your lives like this."

Connor growled a bit. "Mom, it wasn't your fault. _He_ messed up, not you!"

Harry nodded in agreement.

Buffy just gave a small smile and changed the subject. "So, let's get going. We have a lot to do. I start work on Wednesday and we have to get the place remotely livable by then."

"Cool. Can't wait to see it." Harry said excitedly.

They gathered their stuff and left the airport.

0o0o

Buffy and her boys walked up the stairs to the large apartment.

"I gotta tell you, I'm surprised I was able to find a place big enough for all of us in the city. I was sure we'd have to get a house but I lucked out. This apartment is huge. Seven bedrooms, five full bathrooms and a half bathroom. Can you believe it?"

"No way! That's awesome." Harry said as Buffy put the key in the lock.

She opened the door and showed the boys inside.

"Wow." Connor said.

"Yep. And since you boys came down early to help out, you get first pick of the rooms." She said as she took them down the hall where the bedrooms were. "My room is over there." She gestured to a door to the right. "Second door to the right. The first door is a storage closet. The last door on the left is the laundry closet. The rest you're free to choose from."

"Thanks mom." They said and began to explore.

"I'm ordering dinner. What do you guys want?" Buffy called to them from the kitchen.

"Pizza!" Connor yelled back.

"Yeah, Pizza is fine!" Harry yelled too.

"Standard Pepperoni and green bell pepper, for you, Connor?"

"Uh huh!"

"Italian sausage and extra cheese, Harry? Or do you want pineapple?"

"Umm… sausage!"

"Alright!"

0o0o

"So, you guys got your rooms all picked out?" Buffy asked as they all sat down in the box filled living room eating their pizza.

"Yep."

"Hmm. I bet I can guess the ones you picked." Buffy said thoughtfully. "Harry, you picked the one on the left with the different wall angles and has a big space on the left for your bookshelf and soccer stuff."

Harry nodded with a big smile.

"Conn, you took the one on the far right corner with no windows and the really high ceiling. Yes?"

He smiled and nodded as well.

"That room has great acoustics. I knew you'd pick that one so I already had the extra electrical outlets installed for all you amps and stuff."

"Sweet! Thanks mom!" He cheered.

"And Harry, you're getting a built in shelf. The carpenter is coming by tomorrow, just show him which wall."

"Yes!" Harry cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

"Thanks for doing all this." Connor said sincerely.

"I just wanna make this move as easy as possible on you guys. I've got people coming to put stuff in the other rooms as well."

"Kailee'll probably take the first room on the left cuz it's got the biggest bathroom and a huge window." Harry said.

"I thought so too. I'm getting it wallpapered in yellow and white stripes." Buffy said. "Kal will no doubt take the room next to Connor's. It's just as dark, same basic acoustics, just a lower ceiling. I've ordered him a nice desk to match his floors."

"Talan'll have no choice but to take the room next to mine since he hates being at the end of the hall. I'm guessing that'll be a guest bedroom." Harry said.

Buffy nodded.

"He'll hate being next to me too, though. He's fighting this twin thing as much as he possibly can. He'll throw a fit saying you put him there to feed some stupid twin stereotype." Harry scoffed. "Like I want him there. Yeah, right."

"Good thing you two aren't identical. He'd kill himself." Connor said with a laugh.

Buffy smiled at her sons' antics. Then she was struck with a thought.

"Oh, don't forget to call your father to let him know you got here ok."

"Alright. We'll do it now." Connor took Buffy's cell phone and dialed the familiar number.

He got an answer after four rings.

"Hello?" Angel answered.

"Hi." Connor said.

"Hey, Connor. I was wondering when you'd call. You got to Chicago ok?"

"Yep. We're at the apartment already."

"What do you think of it?"

"I really like it. It's big. It's in a pretty nice part of the city but close enough to where mom works."

"Oh, good. When does she start?"

"Wednesday. She's excited."

"I'm sure."

"I already have my room all picked out, too. I love it. It has this really high ceiling and it doesn't have a window, and the acoustics are great. Mom says I can paint it whatever color I want. I'm going to go with that really dark blue I like."

"Sounds like a bat cave." Angel commented.

"That's what I'm going for. Anyway, wanna talk to Harry?"

"Sure. Take care Connor. Love you."

"You too. Bye." Connor handed off the phone to his younger brother. "Your turn." He said.

"Hey dad." Harry said into the receiver.

"Hey Harry, how it going?"

"Good. I like the new place."

"I hear it's nice."

"Yeah. Really is. I have the best room and mom's getting me built in shelves. I think I'm going to go with scarlet and gold striped wall paper, but not with the shiny gold, with the gold that looks more like brown."

"Sounds nice."

"How's it going over there? Kailee still giving you a hard time about new skates?"

"You know it."

"Just cave. You know you will. She's got that pout that you can't stand."

"True enough. So you excited about starting a new school?"

"Are you kidding? No way."

Angel laughed. "Didn't really think so."

"Anyway dad, I gotta go, Conn's trying to steal my pizza." Harry said, swatting his bother's hands away.

"Alright. You guys be good. Love you."

"You too, dad. Bye."

"Bye."

Harry hung up.

Connor suddenly got serious and left Harry's pizza alone. He looked to make sure Buffy wasn't in ear shot.

"He didn't ask about her did he?" Connor asked.

"No." Harry said, a little bitter. "Did you really expect him to?"

Connor sighed. "I hate all this so much."

"Me too, but it's the way things are and I'm not going to hurt mom by being a brat about it."

"Neither am I. She's been hurt enough. I just…" He sighed again. "I don't wanna hate dad cuz, you know, he's dad. But…I can't help being kinda weird with him, you know? He's the main reason our family broke apart. That's why I fought so hard to stay with mom in this whole custody thing. I know she's not my real mom and stuff but…she feels like it. And I've always been really protective of her. That shrink the court made me go to said she thinks I'm like that because of what happen to Darla. I think she's right. I mean, even though I don't remember her, subconsciously I'm afraid of losing another mother. That's why I hold on to mom so tight. I don't have all that emotional baggage with dad, so it's easier to let go. Part of me even _wants_ to let go, to hate him, to blame him for everything."

"That's understandable, Connor. And really, you didn't tell me anything I didn't already know." Harry said smiling. "I've known you, literally, my whole life. You've always been like that. Mom came first. Always. Whenever mom and dad fought, you always took mom's side, even when you didn't know what the fight was about. When ever we had to vote and something, you always went with what mom wanted. You always trusted mom more, too. Whenever dad taught you how to use a sword, you'd freak and want mom to do it, even though dad was better at it. When you were learning how to drive, you always drove better with mom. Not that you loved dad any less, but you were always closer to mom." Then Harry smirked. "Face it Connie, you're a mamma's boy!" Harry teased.

"Hey!" Connor smacked the back of his head.

"Ow!" Harry whined, rubbing the sore spot.

"Anyway, come on. Let's finish getting some of this stuff unpacked." Connor said, helping Harry up. They headed back in the direction of the bedrooms.

0o0o0o0o

Ok. R&R please!!! And thank you to everyone who reviewed!


End file.
